Yearning For More
by Melissa Fairy
Summary: Before I was born into this life I used to live in the same world as you. However after dying I find myself reborn into a world where humanity is confined by giant walls living in fear of Titans. I find it ironic that I recognize this world as Shingeki no Kyojin, but that's not important. My name is Lina and I will get out of this cage, it has little to offer. I want more.


**_._**

**_"And like a phoenix, from the ashes she will rise again..."_**

**_._**

* * *

I was never religious in my past life. If anything I was neutral. So you could imagine my surprise when I died only to be reincarnated.

At first I didn't realize what had happened. I knew I died, that was a given, but the time afterwords was filled with confusion. I remember waking up to darkness in a sleepy haze, how my first thought was that wherever I was it was ridiculously warm and comfortable. Safety I guess would be a word I would use to describe how I felt.

Mixing all these feelings together, the most relaxing sleep would often come over me.

* * *

_Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump..._

It was one of the constants aside from the darkness that I would wake up to. At those points in time I would simply lay still in my position listening to it until sleep came to me again. Time was indefinite here-wherever here was anyway- sometimes when I woke up it felt like only a few hours had passed, when other times it felt like years.

Vaguely I recall I had woken up to noises, though I couldn't hear them clearly. It was like hearing vibrations through a thick wall, which made it frustrating. Every time I heard them I would reach out to the unknown people in hopes of finding answers, in each attempt I would be obstructed and be responded in what sounded like glee from the voices. This creeped me out to some extent so eventually I gave up trying to reach for them and just went back to sleeping. I was always tired so I was content enough that the voices kept me some company. It was a bit unnerving to be in the dark alone.

_Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump..._

* * *

_Is it me or is it getting suffocating?_ I thought. I had been feeling something squeezing me once in a while, I had ignored the sensations until now. It was getting real uncomfortable i kept getting this huge urge of wanting to breathe as if I had been underwater too long. The voices at this point were rampant. One sounded like it was screaming and another sounded panicked. Other unknown voices joined but at this point all I wanted was out.

_"I see its head! Just push one more time and you're done! Push!"_

_"Someone bring some towels and warm water over!"_

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

_"Push!"_

_"You're doing it honey!"_

_"Waaah wah waaah waah!"_

_"Ugh... Finally..."_

_"Would the father like to cut the cord?"_

_"Waaah wah waah!"_

It all came at once. Light, color, sound, air, panic, fear, confusion and so much more. Being bombarded with all these things out of nowhere I just suddenly broke down crying. What was going on? Am I in a hospital? Is this what people in a coma felt like when they woke up?

_"Waaah wah waaah waah!"_

_Would someone shut that baby up! I'm having a moment here!_

Opening my eyes trying to see where exactly I was I saw giant blurs of colors instead.

Where are my glasses? I failed my hands around trying to feel for a nightstand or a table next to me trying to find the said item.

A giant blur however pushed my hands down and the sensation of being picked up enveloped me before I was passed onto another blur which it lowered me into what felt like warm water.

_Let go of me!_ I tried to shout forgetting about my glasses. I was now utterly horrified of what was going on. Why the heck did I feel like I was naked!

_"Waaah wah waahh wah!"_

_"Congratulations! It's a girl!"_

_"We did it! We finally did it! I'm finally a dad!"_

_"Ugh, I'm so tired…"_

_"It's not over yet, we need to get the placenta out of you first. Lucky for you, you won't need any stitches."_

_"Waaah wah waah!"_

What are they saying? Now that I listen more closely they definitely weren't speaking English. What the hell! I'm in America aren't I? Did I end up somewhere in Asia or something? The voices didn't sound like they were talking in Chinese or Japanese though, Italian maybe?

_"Waah wah waaaah!"_

Soon enough I was picked up again by the blur washing me and wrapped around a fluffy towel. I froze for a couple of seconds not use to being handled this way. It was only when I was passed to another giant blur and had something pressed onto my mouth did my world come crashing down.

With the sounds of crying stopping, added with my sore throat and a feminine voice cooing to me while another blur took hold of my fingers did I finally put things together. There was a sudden silence as I absorbed everything.

I was a baby.

And I had been reborn.

* * *

"Awe, she so tiny~" the new father couldn't help but state as he watched adoringly as his wife breastfeed their newborn daughter. He put his finger into her small hands, the baby grasped onto it with a strong of a hold as a baby could have as she wiggled around her rosy cheeks scrunched up still being unable to settle down.

"I know right? She's surprisingly warm too." His wife added adjusting her hold. Though there was still lingering sweat on her forehead and traces of tiredness in her eyes from staying up so long into the night, she gave a glowing smile to her husband. He in turn chuckled hugging his wife side while staring down at their creation.

"Have you two decided on her name?" one of the Midwives came up and asked.

"Hmm..." the mother thought. They'd been so excited and busy preparing for their baby's birth that they never really gave thought about her name until the woman brought it up.

"How about..." the father ventured "Kathalina Faust Engelles".

"Perfect." she agreed to tired to give it second thought.

Writing the name down along with time of birth, gender, eye color, hair color with everything else important she handed them a copy of the birth certificate. Making sure everything was well and healthy with the child she and the other midwives left bidding congratulations for their healthy baby, and last minute warnings on what they should and shouldn't be doing to the child, after half an hour they finally left.

"Welcome to the world Lina." the mom whispered not wanting to disturb the peace that had filled their home.

"You're going to be the happiest baby alive." The father grinned seeing his daughter face wrinkle before letting go of her mother's breast to cry. Instincts kicking in the mother rocked her baby back and forth cooing to her soothingly while patting her back gently. As the sounds of a crying baby rang out through their home, far off in the horizon the sun finally began to rise. Lighting the sky and pushing away the darkness of the night it brought a new day for everyone.

If you were in this new family's home and looked out of their window, far off you could see a gigantic wall that stretched around a moderate sized village. It obscured that sun's beauty, if only for a few minutes before it raised above it casting a long looming shadow over the village like a bad omen. On the other side of the wall gigantic humans were surrounded it, they had deformities all over their body, either too thin arms or legs, a gigantic head, an unnaturally swollen stomach. They were littered around the wall, pounding on it, simply walking beside it, staring at it, some tried to reaching the too high of a ledge above them with no success.

Unbeknownst to Lina her future was already laid out for her.

* * *

First Shingeki no Kyojin and Self Insert fanfic! **Comment!**


End file.
